


fight club, but not really

by Ghostlywheeze



Series: Buddie Babies [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They are so cute, buddie, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: People screeched as Buck lifted his fist into the air, letting out a shout of victory, the light behind him making him glow almost angelically.Buck smiled widely as his wide eyes scanned the crowd. That was, until he saw Eddie.“Oh shit.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie Babies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	fight club, but not really

“Hey, Buck.” Eddie said happily as he walked to his best friend, as well as his boyfriend. 

“Hey, Eddie.” Buck said with a smile, his eyes staring at Eddie lovingly. 

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? Christopher is at Kenny’s house for the weekend. We can hang out, watch Tv, maybe order pizza?” Eddie asked, taking Buck’s hand in his. Eddie could faintly hear Chimney cat call them from the balcony. 

Buck laughed loudly and looked up to see the team standing, watching them. The crew had formed a habit of cat calling the two anytime they saw them being romantic towards each other, even if it was as simple as holding hands, or pecking each other on the cheeks. 

Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes before pulling Buck’s hand gently, the duo once again walking. 

“So?” Eddie asked gently.

Buck was silent for a moment as a frown replaced the smile on his lips. Eddie felt the immediate urge to bring back that beautiful smile. 

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked as he stopped walking, turning his body to completely face Buck. 

Buck sighed and shook his head.

“Sorry, I can’t come over tonight. I have plans.” Buck said with a frown. 

“Oh, that’s okay baby. We can hang out tomorrow?” Eddie asked. 

Almost immediately, Buck’s face shifted back into a smile. 

“Yeah, tomorrow is good.” Buck said. 

Eddie smiled and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin on Bucks hand. 

The duo walked outside, just as a large gust of freezing wind whipped past them. 

Buck sighed in satisfaction as the two walked towards their cars. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, baby.” Eddie said with a smile as he pressed a light kiss to Buck’s lips. 

“Yeah, I love you.” Buck said with a smile before letting go of Eddie’s hand and getting into the driver's seat of his car, quickly leaving the parking lot and going onto the main roadway. 

Eddie walked to his car at the other end of the parking lot. 

‘I wonder what he’s doing tonight.’ Eddie thought to himself as he started his car. 

‘Oh well. With Chris at Kenny’s, I can go to the fight without feeling like an ass.’ Eddie thought to himself before he turned on the radio, hoping for some background noise. 

“I’ve never been on a Friday. I wonder who all is going to fight.” Eddie thought out loud. 

~~~~

Eddie sighed as he approached the crowded parking lot. Eddie almost flinched when people started screaming in excitement as the person inside the ring brought his opponent down. Eddie could still hear the squelching sound of a fist hitting someone’s flesh. Eddie looked around at the crowd of people blocking his view of the fight. Eddie tried his best to find a spot where he could see the ring. 

Eddie cursed himself for being later than usual. He was usually the first person there, meaning he almost always got the best spot. After a few more moments of trying to find an entry point, Eddie found a gap in the sea of people and pushed forward slightly. He broke through the crowd and found a spot to observe the fight, only to gasp in shock.

“Buck?” 

In the middle of the ring stood his boyfriend, standing over a fighter he had never seen before. The fighter was writhing around on his back, groaning in pain. 

People screeched as Buck lifted his fist into the air, letting out a shout of victory, the light behind him making him glow almost angelically. 

Buck smiled widely as his wide eyes scanned the crowd. That was, until he saw Eddie. 

“Oh shit.”


End file.
